Dipper goes to Taco Bell in 2032
by Iamhorrible
Summary: Dipper tries to survive a trip to Taco Bell on his and Mabel's 30th birthday, as the two of them are both very mad at each other for something that happened 18 years before 2032.


Today was a rather special day for Dipper Pines. It was his 30th birthday. Rather than reminisce the memories (he wish he could forget ) of celebrating his birthday with his twin sister Mabel, he just got out of his bed, made a cup of coffee, and turned on the TV just like any normal day. 30 minutes later, his phone had rung. It was Mabel calling. He refused to pick up the phone and just left it ringing. A few minutes later, his cell phone had rung. It was Mabel trying to call again. He had no other choice than to press the green talk icon. "Hello?" Dipper responded in a annoyed voice. "Happy Birthday bro. Hey listen, do you have any plans tonight?" Mabel asked. "Well, I was going to go bowling with Soos." Dipper lied. "Well that's too bad, because me, Candy, and Grenda were going to invite you to Taco Bell this evening". Mabel responded back. Before the franchise wars, Dipper was advised not to go to Taco Bell, due to the creator of the books getting severe food poisoning from their tacos. "Mabel, you know I don't ever want to eat there" Dipper said. "Well it's not my fault that Taco Bell won the franchise wars. And besides, it's your birthday. So could you please get your head out of that evil book and come enjoy some food with me?" Mabel said. "I thought you said you're a vegetarian." Dipper said. "Well, I am, but Taco Bell also serves PETA approved hot dogs. Sounds yummy, Dipper?". Mabel said. Dipper's stomach just churned after what Mabel said. Before Dipper could say no, Mabel responded back, saying "Look, we could go right now during breakfast so you'll have enough time to get ready for bowling tonight. I just want us to celebrate our birthday together". "Okay, fine i'll go with you" Dipper annoyingly responded. "YES! Happy Birthday to you so much, bro!. I'll be there in 10 " Mabel happily responded back. Dipper had no idea what he just did. Breakfast with Mabel and her friends,how could this happen?. Surprisingly, Mabel wasn't fashionably late. She knocked on the door of Dippers apartment. He slowly opened the door and could believe how stupid his sister looked. "Mabel, why are you wearing that ugly sweater in the summertime?" Dipper yelled. "What, your gonna say something mean about my sweater? How about that stupid white T-shirt you're wearing?" Mabel yelled back. "Well at least I don't wear grandma's clothes with pictures of flowers and smiley faces on them. Only fags wear that." Dipper angrily said. "It's called fashion, you jerk!. You can get it at other places besides the dollar store!" Mabel madly said back. "Well at least you can get better clothes elsewhere then the Goodwill!" Dipper yelled back. "GUYS, could you please both knock it off!It is 9:00 in the morning, it's both your birthday, you're both over 30 years,so please could you please shut the hell up and get over this damn feud of yours!". Candy yelled. The both of them had stopped yelling at each other. The house had stayed quiet for about 10 seconds. "Lets go" Candy said. All of them had left the house and went into Mabel's car. Candy had decided to drive them to Taco Bell. Both Dipper and Mabel had sat in the back seat. As Candy began driving,Mabel had began to reminisce the days when her and Dipper were young and used to count how many cars passed. Candy then turned on the radio. The "Oscar Mayer" song had played. While Dipper began singing along, he was hoping Mabel would sing along with him, but Mabel wasn't. "Still mad, Mabel?" Dipper teased. "I'm a vegetarian, remember?" Mabel had quietly said. "Oh, it's Waddles, huh?" Dipper said. Mabel just nodded her head. "Where is he?" Dipper asked. "He died 8 years ago." Mabel quietly responded. "Oh, thats bad." Dipper said,also quietly. "If you cared about him so much, why didn't you come to his funeral?" Mabel asked. "I have a job, you know." Dipper said back. "There's always some excuse for you." Mabel said. "Oh i'm sorry I just don't have time to come to your pigs funeral,or this stupid breakfast,or…". "Dipper, thats enough!" Mabel yelled, as she threw her fist in the air of anger. Unfortunately, due to Candy hitting a speed bump, Mabel accidentally punched Dipper on his face. "Oh my gosh, i'm sorry Dipper. I didn't mean for that to happen" Mabel quickly said. Dipper then grabbed her neck and started choking Mabel, nearly killing her. Grenda then jumped to the back seat and punched Dipper on his stomach, as he released Mabel. While Mabel was gasping for air, Grenda had yelled to Dipper "Look, you little asshole. If you don't stop with this anger shit thats you been having today, I will fuck you up so hard, you will not be able to stand, eat, or shit for a whole week,UNDERSTAND!". Dipper than nodded his head fastly. "Good" Grenda said. After the hellish ride, the four of them had finally arrived at Taco Bell. The restaurant looked really nice and had a live band playing the "Green Giant" song. The four of them had all seated and waiter had shown up. "Oh, it looks like it's a very special day for… Dipper and Mabel Pines. Cool. So, what would you like to have?" The waiter said. "Three pancakes and… Dipper,what do you want?" Mabel said. "The finest alcohol you have." Dipper ordered. "I'm sorry sir, but alcohol is not served into 9:00pm." The waiter said. "Well, just give me a taco" Dipper ordered. "With 4 orange juices, please" Mabel also ordered. The waiter then walked away to the next table. After 5 minutes, Dipper had noticed something that had caught his eye. It was Wendy with Robbie sitting next to her. He had also noticed something different with Wendy too. She had a large belly, which Dipper found strange (due to how tall and thin she normally is). For more further investigation, Dipper had left the table and fastly walked to Wendy and Robbies table, but was suddenly tripped on one of the chairs and came across another familiar face. "Oh Mr. Pines, you're such a clumsy one" said Gideon. "Oh, it's you Gideon. Hey, lay off my sister, okay. This day already sucks!" Dipper madly said. "Hey, I gladly apologized for my evil behavior to Stanford and Mabel. Plus, that was over 15 years ago. I've changed now, and I wanted to apologize to you, but I can never catch or call you" Gideon said. "I don't believe you" Dipper angrily said as he punched Gideon on the face. Before Gideon could hit him back, Mabel came and pushed Dipper away from him. "Dipper, it's okay. Gideon and I are friends" Mabel said. "Oh sorry" Dipper apologized. "Maybe if you pick your damn phone up, you would have know this, 15 years ago. Jeez" Mabel annoyingly said. Mabel had walked back to her table as another familiar face appeared. "Gideon honey, are you okay?" said Pacifica, after she had came from the bathroom. "Honey?" Dipper questioned. "Yes, me and Gideon are married. Didn't you come to the wedding?" Pacifica replied. Dipper did not say a word and just walked away. He finally made it to the table where Wendy was sitting. "Hey Wendy" Dipper nervously said. "Dude, it's been a long time since I last saw you, man. Let me just brief you on what i've been doing lately. I quitted the working at The Mystery Shack after Stan died and Soos took over and got a new job at the new convenience store downtown. I also got back with got married 3 years ago, and in 2 months, we will have our first child!. I so can't wait!" Wendy excitedly said. "Oh that's nice. I'm gonna go back to my table, because I think my order's ready" Dipper disappointingly said. "Okay. Bye Dipper" Wendy said back. Dipper couldn't believe it. Wendy got married and was having a her first child with Robbie. He nearly threw up. When he got back to his table, he felt so sick, that he couldn't eat his taco. After the girls where done devouring their pancakes, Candy had something to say to Dipper. "Dipper, there's something I really need to get off my chest that has been bugging me for the past 18 years. I'm just going to drop it right now. I sabotaged your date with Wendy when you were 12, because… I love you" Candy threw out. This made Dipper feel even more sicker. He couldn't believe it at all. The past 18 years he had been doing nothing, but yelling at Mabel, calling her names, and hurting her. He had been mad at something that was not her fault, but one of her annoying friends that loved him. "I'm sorry Candy, but I really have to go to the bathroom" Dipper said as he rushed to the mens restroom. Dipper went inside one of the stalls and vomited for one whole minute. After he was done, he stood up and took one of the three seashells and slit his throat. He then fell backwards, where he felt his head violently impact the seat of the toilet, which killed him. 30 minutes later, Mabel began worrying about her brother. "Girls, i'm gonna go check on Dipper to see if he's okay" Mabel said. When she stepped into the bathroom, she saw the blood on the floor and kicked open the stall and saw Dippers dead and bloody body on the ground. She instantly cried and screamed of horror. Everyone else rushed into the bathroom and saw his body. Candy had saw his body and started crying on the floor. The restaurant was left in utter silence for the rest of the day./span/p


End file.
